Adam, the Truest vessel
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Adam Milligan was born to be Gabriel's true vessel. But he had a destiny of no other, they simply didn't know what it was just yet.. No matter, Gabriel loves his vessel all the same, the bright blue green eyed babe had the ability to even melt any heart.


**As I told you all.. Another Adam Fic! **

* * *

Gabriel can remember when his true vessel was born. There wasn't that big a fuss as when Michael or Lucifer's were born, in fact, the only ones he could remotely remember being there with him was Raziel, Ezra, Balthazar, and Castiel. It came as no surprise when, upon further but not by much investigation, that his true vessel had come from the same sperm that Michael and Lucifer's vessels had come from. John Winchesters made his way around and like his currant occupation left his one and only true vessel without a father.

The idiot had fled as soon as poor Kate Milligan had told him she was preggers. That simply boiled anger inside of Gabriel. What made the kid so inferior that his own dad didn't even want to be there for his special arrival upon the Earth. Kate Milligan had an early delivery, she had been rather sick at the time and the doctors feared she wouldn't make it. But Gabriel couldn't leave his vessel without either parent, so sure, he had intervened a little. Even if it had gotten him in trouble later.

However, he had nothing to do with the small bundle that would come out of the stronger then average women that was Kate Milligan. He hadn't healed him, put any spells on him, protected him with his grace, oh no it had all been of natural causes. Kate lay there in the bed sweaty and gasping for breath, as Gabriel stood beside her bedside invisible to all, both waiting for the same thing. The baby boy was returned to Kate after a couple of minutes. Cleaning off the vernix had only taken a minute at the most but to the two impatiently waiting adults it seemed like an eternity.

But then the baby boy was returned to the mother. Gabriel smiled silently down at the pitiful looking sack of skin and bones. He didn't even have a name yet.

"Mam, have you decided on a name yet?"

Kate looked down at the wide eyed child in her arms. The tiny but large green blue eyes, the small puffs of brown blonde hair, pink gums and tongue.

"Adam"

And so Gabriel's vessel had been born. He rolled the name over on his tongue, whispering it out loud. Adam. Adam. Imagine his surprise when the tiny but large green blue eyes of Adam had _looked _at him when he heard his name being said. The small babe gurgled and wheezed at him, Kate assumed he was exploring his surroundings and new voice, but to Gabriel it was something else. He had almost felt as if the baby had recognized him, actually seen him.

He was never given another chance to find out. He knew that someone would eventually find out that he had aided Kate Milligan in her child birth. He was summoned back to Heaven.

* * *

Adam was one and a half when he learned how to walk. It was more of a waddle than anything, but it had made Kate and Gabriel the most proudest people in the universe. Adam had grasped the side of the table, his tiny feet still kind of weird to actually stand on. Kate was sitting on the floor a few meters away with her arms outstretched, waiting and calling for Adam.

"Come on Baby, you can do it Addy! Come to momma!"

Adam simply stood there, or leaned, and stared at his mommy. His toothless grin spread across his face at the familiar being crouching down beside his mommy. Four golden wings folding softly against their back, arms resting on his knees. The smile Adam gave was contagious. He stumbled forward and step after step waddled closer to the golden winged man. He like it when the golden winged man was here. He would always hum the best songs, have the warmest nap time cuddles, he was always there when he went to sleep and when he woke up. Kate reached him before Adam could reach scooped him into her arms, standing to full height.

"That's my baby! Whose a cute boy! Whose a smart boy!"

Kate cooed to him as she carried him up the stairs. Nap time was coming up fast, Kate was tired after having just gotten back from work and not only having a couple hours left before she had to go back. Adam looked over her shoulder and watched with large green blue eyes as the golden winged man walked up after him. waving with this goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Ok baby, Momma's gonne put you down for a nap cause momma needs a nap too"

Kate gently lowered him into his crib, with green blankets and a blueish teddy bear. Adam looked up at her as she tucked him in with the blankets and kissed him on the forehead before she turned around and walked out. Closing the door to his room behind her softly. Adam made a wining noise and stood from his small prison of blankets only to be greeted by the large part of his bed prison. Hands clamped under his arms and soon he was free of his bed prison and was being walked over out the rocking chair in the corner. Gabriel, although from afar because of certain events going on at home right now, had always watched over little Adam.

Over the previous months he had seen Michael watching over him as well. Dean Winchester, the great legendary Michael Sword or whatever had turned into somewhat of a brat. Cussing and using the female human population as his own personal breeding spree. He had no boundaries and it was beginning to show as he aged. But Adam was different, he couldn't even speak yet, but it was widely known that he would do something no other vessel could ever do. Nobody knew what as of yet, but the small baby Gabriel craddled to sleep in the small old rocking chair was going to change the world someday.

Adam was staring sleeping eyed up at him as he thought. Not even noticing the way the green blue eyes trailed over his entire being that his baby eyes could actually see, until..

"Gabby"

Gabriel attention snapped down to the one and a half year old in his arms. Had he heard right?

"Gabby!"

"Are you..."

"Gabby!"

"My name!"

"Gabby!"

Up in Heaven, Gabriel's choirs were singing for joy and happiness.

* * *

Adam was beginning preschool. His mom was already at work, so the three year old was waiting quietly and patiently at the bus stop with his blue backpack. He wasn't the only one there though, there was a fifth grader sitting on the curb eating a granola bar. He looked around cautiously for Walt. Adam didn't like Walt, never had and never would.

Walt was a meanie, he always made fun of Adam's mommy cause his mommy was the boss of Adam's mommy. Carla, Walt's mom, thought he was the most adorable child in the whole wide world and she wasn't afraid to share that opinion. Carla was always complaining that Adam was a troubled child and that he needed therapy because of his 'imaginary friend' problem. Kate Milligan had always been a strong woman. She didn't take kindly to people talking about her baby like that.

The only reason someone didn't get socked was because Kate had to pay rent to keep the apartment.

Walt came bumbling out to the bus just as Adam had taken his seat. Someone shoved him from behind and his lunch brown bag went flying under the seats and he fell sprawled against the seats. Walt laughed and pointed as Adam cried out and tried to reach for his lunch but the bus driver yelled at him to SIT DOWN! Adam sat down with a huff and put his backpack on the outer part of the seat so that nobody would sit by him, not that anyone did anyway. He looked out the window in complete silence, not really wanting to talk to anyone or gain attention to himself. However, out of the corner of his eyes Adam saw his backpack being lifted off the seat and someone was sitting by him. Turning his head to look at the person he was going to shove out of his seat, he was greeted by Michael's warm smile.

While Adam liked Gabe more, Michael was still a nice person. Michael was the one who came when the big storm had knocked off the lights, Adam hates the dark. Michael had brought light with him, he was warm and bright and always there, just like Gabe. In his hand Michael had another brown bag, with Gabe's cool swirly handwriting on it. Adm didn't talk to Michael, he would look crazy cause he always felt that nobody else could see him or Gabe.

* * *

The bond between true vessel and angel is a strong one. Its almost as strong as that of a guardian bond, if not stronger. Gabriel knew when Adam had died, everyone had known when Adam had died.

Til Death do us part had to come from somewhere.

The ghouls had eaten him, yes, that they knew. But Michael had been furious, he had ordered the ending early. Gabriel had disappeared, many thought he was dead as well. Without your true vessel you were as good as.

Michael had found Adam with his mother in Heaven, or his personal Heaven anyway. It was clear as day on the archangel's face that the boy hadn't remembered him. Adam hadn't remembered any of them. But then Castiel had done the impossible, he had brought Adam Milligan back from the dead and everything was back on track. Dean Winchester had turned into a dud at the age of eighteen but for some reason Michael had still had a small hope, his mistake.

Even though Adam Milligan was Gabriel's true vessel Michael was still able to use him. It pained him to have to describe it that way, to have to 'use' the boy who he had held and prevented from scratching when he had gotten the chicken pocks in first grade.

Even if Adam didn't remember.

* * *

It had been almost six hundred years after Sam Winchester had been pulled from the cage, almost a thousand since Adam had been stuck down there. There wasn't any fighting anymore. Michael and Lucifer had settled over five hundred years ago. Talked it out you could say, and made up, sort of. Adam wasn't really sure what was said exactly but one minute there was two beings on either side of the cage and then it was him on one said and them on the other. Things were actually quite clam considering.

"Michael"

Adam had a lot of time to simply drift through his own mind. He wasn't stupid, he knew he wasn't getting out anytime soon. He vaguely remember a white winged man, Michael, being there when he was a baby and had started teething, when the power had gone out and his mommy was at work, when he had gotten the chicken pocks.

"Gabriel"

He also vaguely remembered a golden winged man, Gabriel, putting him down for naps as a child, putting him in the corner when he had finally socked Walt a good one, tickling him to happiness when his pet hamster had died.

"What?"

Adam looked up quickly, blushing slightly after having realized he had said those names aloud. Michael was staring at him, the soft blue eyes that had smiled at him when he was laying in his crib.

"Michael... And Gabriel"

Both heads snapped in the direction of the chuckle. There, alive and well, was Gabriel. Adm smiled back at him and watched silently as Gabriel opened the gates. Lucifer was quick to exit and gather the golden winged archangel up, but Michael was still sitting there stock still, smiling like a madman possessed. the child had softened him, yes he knew that, but he was the happiest person in the whole cosmos now. Gabriel was alive, Lucifer and him had made up (sort of) and now Adam was really here.

Adam had remembered.

Adam had changed the world.

Adam had _saved _the world.

* * *

**So? **


End file.
